villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mirage (Aladdin)
Mirage, also known as the Evil Incarnate, is a recurring antagonist in the Aladdin television series. She is the Queen of Evil in the Aladdin universe and can compete with Jafar and Mozenrath for the title of Aladdin's most dangerous foe. She is loosely based on the Egyptian goddess Bastet and she carries several references to Ancient Egypt, such as her temple which looks like a Sphinx. She was voiced by , who also voiced Annabelle and Belladonna in the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise, and Mrs. Sylvia Marpole in Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie. Personality Mirage is unsurprisingly cruel, sadistic, destructive and sarcastic. She enjoys destruction and disarray, but she enjoys despair and broken dreams even more. She considers breaking her victims' spirit to be much more important than mere destruction and as such, she intensely dislikes everything that can inspire people's faith and she despises love and any other positive feelings. She hates Aladdin and can't stand Genie, yet she displays a loathing respect towards them and acknowledges their merit (mostly Aladdin's). She would stop at nothing to defeat Aladdin but not necessarily to kill him, as she would be satisfied to let him live, either as her slave, or simply hopeless in front of the ruins of his beloved Agrabah. Mirage is also highly intelligent and manipulative. She knows how to use people's doubts and dislikes to her advantage very well. She is more of the scheming type and rarely directly involves herself more than she absolutely must. She prefers either giving her instructions or setting her plans and then watches the action in her temple of Morbia. She has also several other feline features: she often purrs, meows or hisses loudly, following her mood and her signature attack is a claw swipe-like energy blast. Because of this, Genie likes to taunt her by calling her "Kitty" or by presenting her a squeaking, toy mouse; often to suffer her wrath in a painful way immediately after. Powers and Abilities Mirage is extremely powerful, being on an equal footing if not superior to Jafar (as a sorcerer) Genie and Mozenrath. She wields many common powers such as flight, teleporting, inter-dimensional travel, glamour and shape-shifting, making images or avatars of herself appear out of nowhere, or seeing or talking where she isn't physically present. True to her name, she can create illusions (normal or tangible ones) that draw from her victims' memories, or even illusionary places which she merges with the real world and which she can manipulate. Moreover, she can warp reality to the point of creating replicas of an entire city, including its population, controlling the elements and causing natural disasters. She controls shadows as well, as she's able to generate objects whose shadow erase from existence everything it comes in contact with and rules the Shadow Realm where the evil El Katib are dwelling. She also has the ability to summon nightmares in sleeping minds. She controls several monsters such as fire cats and the El Katib and she exerts an influence over everything evil. She's very knowledgeable in Arcane Lore, especially regarding Dark Arts, as she knows every monster and demonic being, as well as every evil magical artifact that exists in the world. She knows where to find them and she can exploit everything they make happen. She can also use "traditional" sorcery such as spells and potions. Mirage is never seen actually fighting but she masters several magical attacks: a claw swipe which sends slicing waves of green energy (her most used attack), green energy rays fired in rapid succession, green bolts of lightning, a huge array of green and black lightning all around her. She also displays great physical strength, being able to send Genie flying with a mere backhand. Biography Background Mirage was once a "normal" enchantress, involved in a romantic relationship with the cyclops mage Phasir. After some time, she parted ways with him and became evil, rising in rank until she became the new Evil Incarnate. Why she turned to the dark side and whether her feline features are in her nature or due to the influence of evil is unknown. What's sure is that since her downfall, Phasir keeps standing in her way, trying his best to keep her evil influence at bay, and patiently waiting for the moment when love will bring her back to his side. He attempted several times to convince her to renounce her evil ways, but to no avail. Being the Evil Incarnate, Mirage lacks defined goals and acts out of sheer malice. She reigns over the netherworld of Morbia: a void of everlasting night filled with floating rocks, where her Sphinx-like temple is located. She keeps an eye on the world through crystal balls and chooses a place at random, where she causes strife, plagues and disasters before moving to the next. She controls many types of monsters, if not every kind of demonic being in the world and sends them to attack a town or a village on a regular basis. She also often attempts to increase the number of her minions: looking for people with a "Seed of Evil" within them, tempting them with a promise of power and tricking them to become monsters under her command. Many of Mirage's Monsters (and even Mirage herself to some extent) feed and gain strength on the fear they cause to their victims. Because of this, they become weaker against someone who isn't afraid of them. ''In the Heat of the Fright'' The episode in which Mirage is introduced. Aladdin, Abu, Genie and Iago are following a river, making a map of the country nearing it, when they discover a village attacked by many demonic cats of fire, which can turn into fireballs. They engage a fight against the evil felines and manage to defeat them thanks to Genie's abundant tears (He was watching Bambi on a TV set above the village: the moment when Bambi's mother is killed). The fire cats then return to Morbia where their queen, Mirage, the Evil Incarnate furiously remarks that they have been defeated. Mirage takes this as a personal challenge and drags Aladdin and his friends to Morbia, where they are tracked down by the hungry fire cats. Genie resolves to face Mirage alone, and goes to her temple, but fear gets the better of him and he is powerless against the fire cats. As Mirage revels in Genie's cowardice, Aladdin confronts her, claiming that Genie is no coward, for he was brave enough to challenge her, restoring Genie's confidence. Being no longer afraid of them, Genie can't be harmed by the fire cats and he defeats them with ease. Mirage lets them go, swearing revenge and adding a name to Aladdin's long list of foes. ''Shadow of a Doubt'' A noble lady called Sultana is invited for a diplomatic stay in Agrabah and the Sultan shows her the town, the palace and even (albeit reluctantly) his private collections of toys. Sultana starts making strange comments about Agrabah being a peaceful kingdom, before revealing herself to be Mirage, shape-shifted. The Evil Incarnate has placed a huge black obelisk outside the town. As the sun sets, its shadow will extend, obliterating everything that comes in contact with it. If nothing is done to prevent this, by night time Agrabah will be history. Genie attempts to destroy the obelisk but all his efforts prove in vain. Mirage gives Aladdin a sporting chance and tells him to go to the top of the world, (very likely the snowy mountain where Jafar exiled Aladdin in the movie) to find a magic mirror which shows the "truth behind the appearance". Aladdin eventually finds the mirror and uses it to reflect the sunlight to destroy the obelisk, or so it seems. In fact, Mirage created a replica of Agrabah and its entire population, including Jasmine, the Sultan, the Genie and the others (She visited the town as "Sultana" to gather enough information on them, in order to make doppelgangers which act exactly like the original ones). Aladdin only saved the replica and while he is kept in the party held there in his honor, Mirage captures his friends one by one as they discover the truth. Finally Aladdin discovers the truth as well and manages to contact Genie (who was still trying to destroy the obelisk). Genie lures Mirage with an illusion of his own, making her believe that the sun is about to set while there is still time left, buying enough time for Aladdin to save the town for real. ''When Chaos Comes Calling'' Mirage is visited by Chaos, the Master Trickster: a god-like, winged cat, who uses his unlimited magic powers to break every routine he can and make things lively wherever he deems the situation to be boring. Chaos is the only being in the universe Mirage is known to be terrified of. Chaos first makes fun of Mirage, telling her that it's always the same thing with Evil Elementals "crush this, destroy that, kill her, main him", but Mirage manages to draw his attention towards Agrabah, which she describes as a boring cliché with "the usual princess and hero destined to live happily ever after". Hearing this, Chaos decides to go to Agrabah, to put things in disorder. There, he interrupts an important lunch with several lords of the country, transforming almost everyone into animals or inanimate objects and (as an inside joke) Turns Iago's head into that of Gilbert Gottfried, Causing disarray and disorder. Chaos eventually reveals himself and in spite of Genie's warning ("He's got more magic than any genie and he makes his own wishes!") an infuriated Princess Jasmine orders him to leave, prompting Chaos (who hates being ordered around) to reduce her to a few inches in size. Genie saves her from being crushed by Aladdin's foot and warns her to not make chaos mad again for "he has more power in his little whisker than a palace full of genies!". Later, Jasmine, Genie and Aladdin try to convince Chaos that nothing is boring in Agrabah, by telling him all their adventures; but Genie makes a fatal mistake when he says "Aladdin always wins". Chaos then creates an evil twin of Aladdin and makes him fight his good original counterpart. Chaos' point being: Aladdin always wins? Fine by me, but which one? Aladdin manages to defeat his evil twin, but only after said twin calls forth a giant, evil twin of Genie, who starts rampaging Agrabah and even defeats the real one. As Mirage is watching the whole mess with delight, until Chaos mentions her name, prompting her to go to Agrabah. It appears to be a big mistake, as Mirage is immediately captured by the evil Genie and has no other choice than to tell Aladdin to use the evil Genie's lamp. Aladdin rubs the lamp and wishes everything back to normal. Aladdin then thanks Mirage; being devoutly good, he never would have realized that his evil twin wouldn't have released the evil genie, meaning his lamp could still be used to control him - it took an evil mind like Mirage's to think of this solution. It appears that Chaos saw through Mirage's clever deceit all along. He feigned being fooled by her and wreaked havoc in Agrabah, indeed breaking its routine, but only to force Mirage to appear and to save the town instead of causing its destruction, thus teaching her that no one manipulates him and breaking her routine too. Humiliated, Mirage disappears with an anguished hiss and Chaos takes his leave, telling Aladdin that if he ever gets boring, he'll be back. ''The Lost Ones'' Every seven years, young boys disappear all around the Seven Deserts (Last time, Amal, Aladdin's best friend, vanished out of thin air and now it's happening again). Aladdin meets a young street rat named Wahid, who ultimately vanishes as well and the group starts to investigate. They soon discover that the boys are kidnapped by a monster who travels through portals of shadows, that Iago recognizes as an El Katib (Shadow Walker) a creature who walks Earth three nights every seven years, during a full moon. Worse, they discover that Wahid agreed to join the El Katib, because they're powerful and immortal and that he's slowly becoming one of them. Even worse, the El Katib they met is none other than Amal. The group follows Amal and Wahid through their portal of shadows, and ends up in ruins where Mirage greets them. The Evil Incarnate commands the El Katib, and every seven years, when they can walk the earth, she sends them kidnap boys. She tempts those with the "seed of Evil" within them, promising them power and eternal life if they become El Katib. Upon learning that the El Katib must stay in the Shadow Realm for seven years and that they're erased from existence if they're out when there's no full moon, Wahid changes his mind. Aladdin then offers Mirage to take him in Wahid's place, which Mirage accepts, overjoyed by the prospect of having her greatest enemy as her personal slave. But Aladdin tricked her and the Aladdin who made this promise was in fact Genie shape-shifted. Furious, Mirage orders her El Katib to destroy them and Aladdin is caught by Amal, who can't bring himself to kill his former friend. Mirage then retreats, leaving Amal to die by the sunrise, but as Amal has lost his "seed of Evil" the sunlight only makes him regain part of his humanity. To Mirage's dismay, Amal departs to do good deeds in order to fully regain his human nature. ''Eye of the Beholder'' Phasir tries to convince Mirage to stop tormenting humanity, stating that love always prevails. Determined to prove her former lover wrong, Mirage goes to Agrabah shape-shifted as a beautiful peddler lady. There, she instills doubt in Jasmine's mind, saying that her beauty will fade with age and so will Aladdin's love. She then offers her a magic lotion which will "make her beauty flawless". That night Jasmine uses the lotion, but to her horror, she awakes the following morning transformed into an awful half-snake hybrid. Genie decides to lead the group to the Tree of Renewal, a tree whose magic fruits can cure any ailment, but is located in a highly dangerous and hardly accessible place. During the trip, Jasmine's transformation worsens, making her more and more snake-like, to the point of frightening everyone who sees her. Aladdin nearly dies because of the venomous barbs that cover her body and Mirage, who is watching the whole ordeal, revels in her torment, convinced than no love can survive such adversity. The group eventually reaches the tree but Mirage withers it and its fruits completely with a spell, crushing any hope for a cure. Mirage then appears gloating, easily defeating Genie when he attacks her. Mirage is convinced Aladdin will abandon Jasmine now that there's no hope of changing her back. But instead, Aladdin empties the entire bottle of lotion on himself, becoming a snake hybrid too. He tells jasmine that if they can't be together as Humans, they'll be together as snake hybrids. Jasmine explains that Aladdin will never be human again either, but he doesn't care as he loves Jasmine and will never leave her. Thwarted again, Mirage departs saying that though they can love each other as much as they want, they'll never be humans again. But Phasir restores the tree, whose fruits turns the lovers back to normal. Phasir states that there's no need for Jasmine and Aladdin to pay for Mirage's defeat and that one day, love will bring Mirage back to him. ''While The City Snoozes'' Mirage appears in an ancient, subterranean city below Agrabah, where dwells the Slumbergath: a monster born from nightmares. She opens a magical music box whose sinister tune is heard all over Agrabah. Meanwhile, the whole group returns to Agrabah after having spent the whole night watching the stars and drawing astronomy maps. They find every citizen, including the Sultan and the royal guards, fast asleep. When Abu, Iago and Genie, fall asleep, Aladdin and Jasmine understand that the city is under a curse. Mirage then appears, revealing that this is all her doing, but Aladdin and Jasmine manage to flee to the town. Without leaving the palace, Mirage, takes control of everyone under the sleeping curse and orders them to destroy Aladdin. Aladdin and Jasmine try to escape the city, but Carpet falls asleep as well. The two lovers are now tracked down by an army of sleepwalking townsfolk, including Abu, Iago, Carpet and Genie, who chant "destroy Aladdin" over and over. As they're surrounded by the sleepwalkers and as Genie is about to finish them off, they're saved by Phasir, who teleports them into the subterranean city. The prophet tells them about the magic music box, (the source of the sleeping curse) before falling asleep like the others. The two then flee, fearing that he'll soon start to sleepwalk like the others. Jasmine ultimately falls asleep and attacks Aladdin in her turn. Aladdin manages to escape and reaches the room where the magic box was placed, guarded by the Slumbergath. The monster's power is fueled by the nightmares that Mirage has placed in every victim of her slumber and it has gained gigantic proportions. Mirage herself appears to witness Aladdin's demise, but being a nightmare, the Slumbergath can't harm him no matter which frightening form it takes. Aladdin makes the Slumbergath vanish by repeating to himself that it's not real. Aladdin is exhausted and about to fall asleep, when Phasir and Jasmine enter, sleepwalking and chanting "destroy Aladdin". This wakes him up and he manages to close the music box, breaking the sleeping curse and awaking everyone, preventing Mirage from controlling them any longer. Infuriated, Mirage cuts a pillar with her claw swipe energy blast, making a huge boulder fall from the ceiling on Aladdin. Thankfully, Genie appears and saves his friend, ready to "kick kitty". Outnumbered, Mirages flees once more. Gallery Wicked Mirage.jpg|Mirage Avatar of Mirage.jpg|An avatar of Mirage appearing in the sky. Phasir.jpg|Phasir (ghost-like looking), former lover and enemy of Mirage. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Game Changer Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Monarchs Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Animals Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Omniscient Category:Tragic Category:Deities Category:Defilers Category:Usurper